


Kiss the Pain Away

by CatofApocalypse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Cooking, Cute, Digital Art, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, hand kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: For a gift exchange event on Discord
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: All Gifts Left In A Server For More Than A Fortnight





	Kiss the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SightKeeper (GarrulousGibberish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousGibberish/gifts).



> The prompt is "Aziraphale whump with caretaker Crowley helping patch him up". However, I couldn't come up with a good enough serious whump for this. So, I made fluff u_U I hope it's alright.


End file.
